Every Grey Stone
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: Every grey stone bares a story. This one is a delicious tale involving a Princess, the royal fool, and a witch. Not all is what it seems children.


Every grey stone has a bitter story to be told. But before we journey through all of them, I will pick the most interesting, in involves a Princess, a witch and the royal fool...

* * *

***FLASHBACK: TWO WEEKS AND 3 DAYS AGO***

**June 29**

Mocha brown fell on a stain pillow and its owner rolls across the bed a smile engraved in her face and eyes as bright as Ray himself. This is where we meet _Princess_ as her boyfriend calls her. Her real name is Courtney however. And this 'boyfriend' is the exact person she is thinking about, his name is Duncan but I believe I earlier referred to him as the royal fool, you will see why later. Now all you see is two young teen madly in love, but things in paradise aren't always as them seem, Duncan has a secret. secret with fatal consequences. But back to the story.

Courtney laying on her back against the soft white sheets is watching a popular teen reality show called 'Total Drama World Tour' and the cast is on their way back to the old island where her and Dunkie first met two years ago. Courtney is really excited because around a week from now she will guest star on the show and hopefully surprise her one true love.

Eyes glued on the screen the screen of Duncan in the confessional talking about ho much he misses her is delightful. Hand pressed on her heart the girl falls to sleep happily...before the show is over I might add. For if she hadn't she might have caught a girl making goo-goo eyes at her lover. This girl is named Gwen...but for some reason the term witch comes to mind...you shall find out about later as well.

* * *

**June 30**

Refreshed from her sleep last night, Courtney gets dressed and goes to the lunch room for breakfast. Not a hair is down when she steps through the door, rather chipper. You see the rest o the losers had watched the episode start to end. And while some didn't catch Gwen move to Duncan, others did. And the others who did were whispering about it to the people next to them and as word got around the long rectangular table, everyone knew of the scandal. So when Courtney came in with a smile everyone knew something wasn't right, but no one dared to anger her with a question, for she wasn't someone to control her temper nicely.

If she had been paying attention so would have spotted a gloomy boy beside her. Not that that was unusual to say the least because most were gloomy about not staying in the game. But this gloomy person was one of the most positive people ever created, Gwen's boyfriend Trent. Why is Trent gloomy? Yesterday Gwen called and tossed him out of her life like last weeks celebrity gossip.

A merry Courtney recalled her dream of a romantic dinner on the island to her best friend Bridgette She too was met on the island. Bridge wasn't one to start drama so she smile and commented on details.

"Cool Court, but you should wear a green tank top" Bridge replied.

"Oh gosh you are right! Green is Duncan's favorite color! What was I thinking?"

"You weren't" the blond smirked resulting in laughter.

"Yeah yeah...I am just really happy to see me in person. I have been watching him on TV all this time now...and it just made me miss him more.."

The rest of they day followed as usual. Teens mingled with friends and mates..some swam...others read but a few like Trent stayed in their room to sulk or whatever. Courtney was in the highest spirits of her lie in seemed..

* * *

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

**July 3**

The past few days continued like that. Trent sulking in depression and Courtney as lively as ever.

Now on this day the new episode of TDWT aired. Courtney was beyond world as she sat Indian style on her bed wanting to see her 'knight in shining armor'. Off scenes in the plane Gwen had in front Duncan of she leaving Trent and pressed him to leave Courtney. But being as witch's have no heart, she told him to let her find out on her own. Royals fool being on for their great sense of ignorance means of course Duncan agreed.

So an unknowing girl sat on her bed watching what she thought was her boyfriend.

_He is so handsome...so brave_

_I am so lucky to have him_

_I love him so much...I would do anytime for him._

Anything hmmm? Well fatal thought indeed.

On the screen, Gwen and Duncan have been operated by the challenge so they rather not a chance to talk and when they did Courtney didn't think nothing of it. Never befriended a witch children.

And as before she fell asleep right after Harold left the challenge.

* * *

**July 5**

_Dear Diary,_

_In three days I shall see him again! It has been like forever since I got to hug him... Brig told me to wear a green tank top and I think black skinnies will go well with that... Hehe Dunkie's favorite colors are black and green._

_Anyhow... Chris said I could spend two days on the island because I have to help with the challenge._

_I will be glad to leave this place for a bit, everyone is acting strange for some reason. I personal think it is because I had a shot to get on the show again._

_Talk to you soon!,_

_Love Courtney_

_PS I can't wait_

* * *

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

**July 7**

Princess said good-bye to everyone and offered Trent a few words of encouragement for Princess have kind hearts and minds and don't let to see their friend's boyfriend so sad. Getting on the plane Courtney wore a 'Team DUNCAN!' shirt and dark denim skinnies. In less that 6 hours she will be in the arms of her love.

Smile ever presented she flew in the air for about a two hours before landing.

Once on the island under Chris order's she had to stay with the interns for the night.

But she could not care less she was under 10 miles away from her heart.

* * *

**Next day July 8**

This day proved to be all work for the poor girl. Chris had creates an amazing challenge for his birthday. So amazing the network let him air this episode a few days off the normal route. In the morning Courtney has started making props with her artistic abilities. The at noon tutored the interns on how to act like a lawyer. And around 1 p.m. the scene was all set.

"Welcome Campers! You all got to sleep in today huh? Well as you know today is my birthday and there is nothing I want more than to see you guys faces off against each other! Hahaha... today's challenge is a favorite from last season...bank robber. But this time you we have to go through obstacles, police, props and more to get to the bank oh yeah and I forget booty traps! ahaha! Once at the bank you have to find the cashier with the money through all of the props. Oh and by the way touch the wrong cashier and get shocked! The team who wins gets a cake and the other team loses a member... get set go!"

The teens eager scattered through the field in search of the bank. The bank was a hut painted to look like a bank. Courtney couldn't focus beyond that point so she when to hang out with the back up camera guy.

* * *

**5:00 pm same day**

"Alright teams challenge is over and Duncan's team won by a landslide! But since this is my birthday I have decided to hold the marshmallow cermony to 7:30 the exact time I was born ahaha. Teams do whatever you want!"

Courtney was over joyed to hear this _Final a chance to see Dunkie_.

She ran to Chris "Where is he?""

"Who?"

"DUNCAN!" she screamed.

"Woah woah!... he and another camper went to the forest I think.."

'Awesome!"

Twenty minutes later

Princess finally hears Duncan's voice so she wanders through the trees. Ears perk and she follows the sound.

"Haha Gwen you are so mean!"

_Nice to know she kept have company, what a good friend._

Wronger words have never been spoken.

Leaves part as a face enters the brush. Stepping out into the scene she stops to examine the beauty of it all. All a high hill in a clearing in the middle of the forest, with a view of the waterfall and the Sun still swimming high in the sky...everything looked perfect..

_Just like the scene before a kiss _she thought.

With a slightly gulp she was really to call his name...the name of her dreams...she was going to call himself and kiss him on the spot. But before her lips could beckon him, another pair stole them.

Gwen kisses him fully on the lips, they parted their mouths and deepened the kiss in front of the horrified girl.

"Duncan! Gwen..h..how could you" she sobbed unknowing cameras surrounded them.

Back in the loser's mansion everyone gasped, some snickered afterwards and a few felts their own eyes water. Except Trent, Bridgette, Sadie and Katie.

"Well well as if isn't Princess!" Gwen smirked proud of the fact she made the girl cry.

"D..Duncan?" stinging eyes turn to the ogre as he stood blank.

"Oh no he doesn't want you. He is over ugly, bossy, stupid, uptight, virgins...since you wouldn't fuck him I did.." her smirk grew

"But..Trent!"

"I send them the video...and he called me in tears and blah blah blah. Did I ever love him? NO I used him to throw challenges and went he was voted off I used him to send me things I couldn't get on the plane. Easy target just like you"

"No! NO! NOO! Duncan loved me! He still loves me! Tell her Dunkie...tell her who has your heart!.." she was cut off by the witch. Witches have bad manners.

"Heart? I had his heart the whole time you idiot!"

"No impossible!...He...He ...told..told me he..he.. LOVED M!" she fell to her knees and reached out her hand in his direction. "Tell her!" she shrieked... "Tell her you love me"

"Sorry Princess, I don't like to lie" He smiled and kissed Gwen.

"NOOO! I can change.."

Gwen laughter broke her sobbed plea "Don't you get it it's over with you and him and done from now and ever...if you two were ever a couple!" She snickered loudly.

With a cold stare and a soldem voice the royal fool sealed Princess's fate forever, "Yeah. go jump off a cliff!"

In ruins the Princess sulked without a hill. The words him spoke killed her heart and the part of her brain that control reasoning. In her mind the only option was to kill herself, lie would bear to painfully.

She stood silently and walked to the place where her ex was. She walked to the end edge of the hill tears anew flooded her cheeks.

"I hope a hill will do" she weak replied.

"It was do perfectly" Gwen smirked

Duncan's mouth was agate. Gwen tightly squeeze his arm.

Feet rushed into the air and a body hit grass over sixty feet below. In front of a surprised couple.

* * *

**10 minute later**

Chris saw the whole thing on camera and ran to the scene when he peered down at a lifeless Courtney. He turn in disbelief to Gwen and Duncan and shook he head.

"That's low dude even for you...all she did was love you. " he replied with a wet eye and walked off to call for help.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

People arrived on a boat and went to the hill where under it Courtney lie. Campers followed the strange men thinking it was a part of the challenge...only to see the death place of a long time friend. Anger..sadness...grief where present in the campers as well as the losers. She fell true to her promise. She said she would do anything from him and she did.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Chris called the camper to the regular meeting place. He face pale with bad news.

"As you may or may not know, Courtney has just killed herself but jumping off a hill. Yes that is a shock and a great tragedy as well as a bitter lost. She fell victim to love. And along with her death comes the news the show is over and no one can win the million."

Eye widened.

"Because there was a death on the island and even though she wasn't in the challenge her death still counts. So pack your bags everyone is going home." He turned to the camera "And since the challenge is over, the losers go home as well"

No one said a word they just did as told grimly.

* * *

**July 16**

Cold grey stone marked the body of the fallen Princess.

Ex-campers visit in tears.

A punk and a goth broke through the crowd to eye the stone. A hard slap hit a pale face

"Because of you I lost my one true love! You told me what to say you told me she would fight! You can ii would bring money and later I could say sorry later!" masculine tears soaked through the grass. "Gone forever and it is all your fault! I swear Gwen I hope you rot in prison! Because of you my Princess is gone forever and I have to live alone for the rest of my life...so thanks..thanks a lot"

"I am sorry hope was I supposed to know!?" she begs for forgiveness, but got know from him nor the others. Royal fool crawls on hand and knees to the stone and pulls out a gun...

**BANG!**

* * *

The royal fool couldn't live without his Princess... Sad huh? Why do I call him the royal fool? Because if he stayed with her he could o saved two lives. Gwen is a witch however and believe he she wasn't sorry.

The mortal of this story is to never let EVERYTHING come between your love...and they includes money.

And to never trust a blue in blue lipstick... but that is another story.


End file.
